Ron and Lavender: It Could Happen
by Rebecca Starre
Summary: Ron needs more stories! He's the cutest character! ::sigh:: Ok, it's really short, so just read it, and what else? hmm....yeah, just read the title for the summary!


a/n. what's up. yeah, i wrote a fic about ron and lavender. it's not to be taken seriously, cuz well, it's not a serious fic! I just think that somewhere in between, the Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Ron and the Harry/Ron, etc...fics, some couples got left out! And being the Ron is my favorite character...anway, read the whole thing before reviewing (which u will...right? pretty please?). ok 'nuff blabbering, read on!  
  
disclaimer: uh...do i really need this? everyone know that i own nothing! yup! nothing!  
  
Ron and Lavender: It Could Happen  
  
As Ron sat bored in Prof. Binn's Class, his mind began to wander. His eyes traveled around the classroom as Prof. Binn kept lecturing about "Goblin Rebellion 1753"....or was it 1758? Ron yawned discreetly, and wished that he could fall asleep. He had always envied people who could zonk in the middle of class, but Ron had not been bestowed with that talent.  
  
Ron sat in the front of the classroom-punishment for his endless joking with Harry which, for some reason, annoyed Prof. Binns. Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean sat at the other side of the room, out of talking distance. Lavender (one of the giggle girls-what Ron called her and Parvati), sat next to him.  
  
Prof. Binns stopped his endless droning for about a millisecond for a glass of water. But then wait-he was dead, he didn't need water. The Prof. glanced around at the room, and he looked at Ron. Ron sat upright, and pretended to be taking notes-except that he didn't have a quill. Duh.  
  
"Hey Lavender," Ron whispered as Prof. Binns continued his commentary, "can I borrow a quill?"  
  
"Sure," she said, and reached into her backpack and pulled out a quill case. Ron didn't think that anyone would have more quills than Hermione, but he was wrong. Lavender had about 5 quills in every color imaginable.   
  
"Here," Lavender handed him a maroon colored quill. "It matches your sweater!"  
  
"Aw...I hate maroon," Ron said without thinking. He looked down and saw that his sweater was peeking out from the collar of his robes.   
  
"Fine, do you want pink then?" Lavender smiled at him. It was an easy-going thing between them. Sorta like him and Hermione...except different.  
  
"Ok fine then. I will use the pink one." Ron grinned and took the quill out of the case.  
  
Lavender was cool, Ron thought. He just never really talked to her much. Last year, everyone thought that she and Seamus were a thing, but it turned out that she only went with him to the Yule Ball because she didn't think that anyone else would ask her. Or that's what Hermione said she heard from Parvati who had asked Lavender.  
  
The truth was, Ron had never really thought of Lavender in that way. He had feelings for Hermione last year, but then he realized that it would never work out. Because it just won't!!!!  
  
Lavender was starting to get bored too. Her head was rested on her book, and she smiled at Ron.   
  
Ron, taken by surprise smiled back. Hmm, maybe she likes me! thought Ron. He faced forward, and pretended to be taking notes. Yup, she's got that hots for me, Ron thought again. Lavender was still staring at him with a smile on her face. You are THE man, Ron.  
  
Lavender was bored. Very bored. She put her head on her desk to try and fall asleep. She found that it was more comfortable to face left, at Ron. She let her eyes wander, and she saw Dean out of the corner of her eye. She smiled. Dean is soooooo hot, she thought. Ron shifted slightly and blocked her view. She inched back to get a better view. She tried to send telepathic messages (something taught by Prof. Trelawney) to Dean. Ask me to the Yule Ball this year! Ron moved again. Grrr..., she thought. Stupid Ron, stop moving. You're blocking my view of the most *dreamy* guy in our class.   
  
Ron tried hard not to smirk as he imagined the look on Lavender's face when he'd ask her to the Yule Ball later. Yup, he thought, she totally has a thing for me.  
  
***  
a/n eh...what can i say? i just started writing and then, the story changed! yup yup yup, it's just me and my messed up style. er ok...i'm off now...to sleep. ok guys, be nice people and say anything about my story...anything! i won't scream at you, i'm a nice person ^_^. Blink 182 4ever!!!!  



End file.
